


Haha someone's got trauma

by Polyhexian



Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [39]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Humanformers, Nightmares, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Rewind wakes up and doesn't know where Brainstorm is.
Relationships: Brainstorm & Chromedome (Transformers), Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Haha someone's got trauma

"Chromedome!" 

Chromedome woke with a jerk as the door slammed open and Rewind yelled his name. "What? What's wrong?!"

"Brainstorm's gone," Rewind said, sounding panicked, "He fell asleep while I was watching him and I guess I drifted off, I didn't _mean_ to but- I just woke up and he's _gone!_ "

Chromedome scrambled to his feet, wobbling still with sleep. They had gotten so little sleep between them over the past few weeks, taking shifts keeping an eye on Brainstorm. Chromedome was taking more than Rewind was since he actually had a job, but neither of them were particularly well rested. At the same time, it went unspoken how clearly they both were concerned what might happen if they left him unsupervised. 

"Have you looked for him?" Chromedome asked, walking past his frantic boyfriend and into the hall.

"No,I just realized he wasn't here and I- I don't know, I panicked, I-" he paused and then cupped his hands around his mouth, stepping quickly toward the stairwell, "Brainstorm!"

"Hang on," said Chromedome, turning the other direction. He turned at the end of the hall and opened the bathroom door, sighing with relief. "He just had a nightmare."

"What?" asked Rewind, walking up behind him to see Brainstorm turned away from the door and sleeping in the bathtub. "Oh."

"He's done this since undergrad," Chromedome murmured, "Well. He used to say it was a temperature thing, but even I'm not that dense. I figured it out eventually."

Rewind frowned sadly. "Does he do this often?"

"Once or twice a month."

Rewind's stomach flipped. "That's so much." 

"Go to bed," said Chromedome, "I'll stay with him."

"Are you sure?" Rewind asked, anxious. Chromedome nodded.

"I'm up now. It's fine. Get some sleep, love."

Rewind lingered for a moment before he reached up and pulled Chromedome down for a soft kiss, and then left wordlessly to return to his own bed alone. 

Chromedome closed the bathroom door and sat down in the dark, back against the tub.

"You could have told him where you were going," he murmured quietly. 

Brainstorm shifted behind him, wordless but awake. 

"Did you hear how worried he was?" Chromedome asked, weary, "He was scared for you."

"I'm fine," Brainstorm whispered, voice hoarse.

Chromedome sighed. "I know, man. I know." He pulled up his knees and crossed his arms over them. "Do you want to talk about the nightmare?" 

"No." His quiet voice was resolute. 

Chromedome nodded. "Do you need me?" 

There was a long beat of silence while Chromedome waited for him to answer, and finally Brainstorm replied, his voice breaking on a weak " _Yes_."

Chromedome crawled into the tub behind him, an unbelievably difficult and uncomfortable feat that crowded the tiny space, his legs folded and kicked up, but he managed to get an arm around Brainstorm anyway, and he sighed as if releasing a great weight despite the awkward position.

"Go to sleep, Storm," Chromedome told him wearily, settling into the dark, "You'll be okay." 


End file.
